


Writing Dirty

by The_Unoriginal_Sinner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically, M/M, Wizard sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unoriginal_Sinner/pseuds/The_Unoriginal_Sinner
Summary: Harry and Draco are doing homework in the Library. Or, at least Draco is. Harry quickly gives up on studying in favor of more...stimulating activity. He drags his boyfriend down the procrastination rabbit hole with him.





	Writing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Harry and Draco’s 8th year at Hogwarts, where they’ve both returned after the war to earn their N.E.W.T.S. They are already dating, and they are in possession of an item I plan to use in multiple Drarry fics; Two pieces of parchment that Draco has enchanted so that anything written on one will appear on the other. The words are not permanent, think Tom Riddle’s Diary in book 2. The boys use these to communicate privately during class or when they are apart.

Harry flipped back to the beginning of his transfiguration chapter for what felt like the eighteenth time. No matter how hard he tried to read it, his eyes just seemed to pass over the words without his brain absorbing any of the information. He glanced up at Draco across the table, who naturally was hard at work with several paragraphs scribbled out on his parchment. White blond hair grazed his furrowed brow above ice blue eyes. How could Harry possibly get any work done with _that_ sitting in front of him? 

 

Making up his mind to cause a little mischief, he pulled out his enchanted parchment from under a pile of library books. Draco noticed this and quirked a brow at Harry, who made a show of licking his quill, dipping it in ink and swooping it down to write Draco a silent message.

 

_[I wish the library were empty.]_

 

The words slowly faded into view across Draco’s page and his eyes narrowed as he read the note. General confusion and vague curiosity pulled at his expression as he glanced around at the handful of students perusing the shelves. Harry thought he might not write back and just return to his work, but soon he was scribbling out a reply.

 

_ {And why is that?} _

 

Harry grinned to himself, Draco was no longer looking at him but at his Arithmancy notes, apparently planning to multitask. This was not going to be that sort of casual conversation. 

 

_ [Because. If the library were empty I would pull you onto this table and rip your shirt open.] _

 

Harry covered his mouth to hide a smile and aggressively stared at the margins of his transfiguration textbook, waiting for Draco to look at his note. Any second now... A sharp intake of breath through the nose served as a very satisfying response. But Harry still refused to make eye contact with Draco. Feigning aloofness he tapped his chin with the quill and scribbled nonsense onto his essay. ' _Goblin griphook gringotts gold galleon'_ Time stretched to infinity but then Harry noticed elegant green writing appear in his peripheral vision. 

 

_ {Oh yeah? Then what?} _

 

Success. Draco’s eyes had returned to his essay but he wasn’t writing anything and was failing to tame a closed lipped smile.

 

_ [I’d straddle your hips and push you down across the table.] _

 

_ {And what would you do once you had me so vulnerably splayed before you?} _

 

_ [I’d kiss you. I’d kiss you everywhere except for your lips. Slowly.] _

 

_ {I suppose...my hands would sneak under your sweater and I’d press my thumbs into your hip bones.} _

 

_ [I would smile, and brush my teeth against the pulse in your neck. But then I’d move lower to lick and tease your nipples. Just barely grazing them with my lips and flicking them with my tongue.] _

 

Harry could hear Draco’s breath coming in heavier now. Every other exhale quavered just slightly.

 

_ {If you did that my hips might jerk away from the table and roll against you.} _

 

_ [True, but I would quickly pin them down with my very strong arms so I could continue biting and kissing your chest.] _

 

_ {I’d work my hands into your messy hair and tug just hard enough to send shivers down your neck.} _

 

_ [My lips would trace the lines of your ribs and I’d pepper kisses lower and lower until I reach the soft flesh under your belly button.] _

 

_ {By now I’d be hissing every breath, hard under your thighs. And I’d breathe your name aloud like a plea, ‘Harry.’} _

 

“Harry” 

 

The word slipped softly and quietly from Draco’s parted lips. Hearing it aloud sent a shockwave through Harry’s stomach and pelvis. Anyone else in the room might have just thought Draco was requesting a spare quill or a piece of candy. The steamy daydream they were sharing was completely private as all evidence faded out of existence on the enchanted pages of parchment. Draco smiled while Harry clearly struggled to recover and wrote another message.

 

_ {Would you unbutton my pants next?} _

 

_ Harry flushed bright red and refocused on the tease. _

 

_ [Yes. I would open your pants and tug them down past your perfect ass. My hands would return to keep your hips tamed while I lean down to press my lips against your cock through your underwear.] _

 

_ {I’d be gripping the edges of the table so hard my knuckles would turn white. Struggling to keep myself from touching you.} _

 

_ [‘Stay still’ I’d whisper against you and place another kiss for your patience.] _

 

_ {Please. More} _

 

Draco’s face was flushed and his eyes were glassy, Harry grinned at him. The thrill of controlling Draco’s physical responses like this by only lifting a quill was unbelievable. Harry felt powerful, but ready to indulge.

 

_ [Of course, I’d free you from your boxers and lick up the length of your penis. Then I would use my lips and tongue to gently coax down your foreskin. Teasing and teasing your sensitive skin.] _

 

_ {Unable to stop myself, one hand would bury itself in your hair and the other would clutch desperately at the fabric on your shoulder.} _

 

_ [More and more kisses and delicate licks. I’d use the very tip of my tongue to slide across the tip of your head.]  _

 

_ {You know I love that, and that I would be whimpering and choking back moans.} _

 

_ [I adore the sounds you make, I’d softly nose your balls before taking you into my mouth, bobbing my head slowly to tug your stiff cock and sucking as much of you as I could.] _

 

_ {I’m moaning and melting for you} _

 

The switch to present tense seized Harry. Very conscious of grammar, Draco’s choice was deliberate, obviously meant to illustrate the effect this game was currently having on him. I’m moaning and melting for you. _‘Right now’_ Harry thought. If he were to really crawl across the table to touch Draco he would be greeted by a gooey puddle ready for the taking. Merlin. 

 

_ [I want you so badly I can’t take it anymore. I sit up so I can pull off my shirt.] _

 

_ {The absence of your mouth on my cock is jarring but I rush to undo your jeans.} _

 

_ [My hands are in your perfect hair and I kiss you passionately, sliding my tongue against yours.] _

 

_{I grip your ass and take pleasure in how your soft skin pillows between my fingers.}_

 

Harry noticed Draco shifting in his seat. He also felt extraordinarily hot and bothered but he wanted to keep this going to its finale.

_ [I can’t get enough of your skin on mine, or under my mouth. My cock brushes against yours as I grab your arm to place a playful bite on your Dark Mark] _

 

_ {You kinky bastard, I sit on my heels and lean up to kiss your neck.} _

 

_ [I can’t wait any longer, I fix my position and slowly lower myself onto you. It will hurt but I want to be tight for you.] _

 

_ {I hiss into your neck at the pleasure, you /are/ tight. And all mine} _

 

_ [Carefully I shift myself up and back, to pull off slightly before coming back down.] _

 

_ {My nails are digging into you know, pulling you into a rhythm} _

 

_ [I feel dizzy. I roll my hips to push you deeper.] _

 

_ {My mouth finds yours and I reach between us to stroke you.} _

 

_ [Hmm you’re so giving. I strain to stay in your grip, and clench around you.] _

 

Draco chuckled at Harry’s sarcastic quip but bit his lip as he read the rest of the comment.

 

_ {Shit. Do that again. I moan in your ear that I’m close and work harder at your penis.} _

 

_ [I know you are, I buck into your hand and move myself around you faster now. Draco, draco.] _

 

_ {Fuck Harry.} _

 

“Oh great! You’re both still here!” Hermione Granger’s voice threw itself over Harry like a bucket of cold water. He and Draco both jolted upright from their lazily slumped positions and turned to stare as Hermione and Ron walked up to their table. “Draco, I had hoped to discuss the Arithmancy essay with you.” Completely oblivious, Hermione plopped down and cheerily removed a scroll from her bag.

 

Harry jumped up from his seat. “A-Actually we were just leaving! Right Draco?” 

 

“Right.” Draco wobbled out of his chair.

 

Hermione looked surprised. “Oh. Alright then. See you later then boys.” She and Ron watched as Harry scrambled to collect his belongings. Together he and Draco rushed out of the library with their books artfully placed over their zippers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do plan to explicitly include Draco's dark mark in every single Drarry Fic I write. Im kinky for it sorry


End file.
